


Nothing is Plaguing my Mind, Why do you Ask?

by 99GreenBottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Soulmates, because it needs more love, hoshihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Soul marks, you get them when you make eye contact with your soulmate for the first time. Hinata Shouyou had lived all his life without one, and had come to the realisation that he may never get one. Maybe his soulmate lived on the other side of the world, or maybe their paths never crossed. Besides, having a plain, unmarked chest wasn't the end of the world - he could fall in love with anyone and not feel like he was betraying someone else, or at least that was what people had told him. Hinata still wanted to believe that there was someone special out there, someone that was made for him and that he was made for. Until one day, when his soulmark finally appeared. Suddenly Hinata didn't like this whole, leave it down to fate thing. Just who was plaguing his mind? And he could never let Kageyama know, that would just give Kageyama more material to insult!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Nothing is Plaguing my Mind, Why do you Ask?

"What's that mark on your chest?" Hinata asked his mother when he was young.

"Oh this? It's my soul mark," Hinata's mother replied.

"What's a soul mark?" Hinata asked.

"It's a special something you get when you make eye contact with your soulmate for the first time," his mother explained.

"What's a soulmate?" Hinata asked.

"It's the person that you're made for, and they're made for you. Most people have their first meeting before both turn sixteen, but they won't properly meet until much later in life," his mother answered.

"Why so young?" Hinata asked.

"It's fate way of ensuring that the two can find each other if they want to. If neither have ever met, then how are they supposed to find each other," his mother said.

"And when I see mine, will I get one just like yours?" Hinata asked.

"No, you'll get your own unique mark, unique to only you and your soulmate," his mother replied.

That conversation was back when Hinata was six, ten years had passed and he still had no mark, and he was over sixteen, it didn't help that all of his teammates had their own marks, the captain and vice captain even had matching ones, "Being markless isn't the end of the world," one of the other first years, Yamaguchi, said to Hinata after practise one day.

"How come?" Hinata asked curiously, it meant that no-one was made for him, and that he wasn't made for anyone else.

"Well not many people stick with their soulmates nowadays. Most people don't like the fact that it was all chosen for them, they want to find love for themselves. You aren't tied down to a nonexistent commitment," Yamaguchi explained, "So you're free to love whoever you want with no feeling of guilt or betrayal to a soulmate you haven't found,"

"But I want to be just like my parents, I want to be with someone who finds me perfect for them and vise versa!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Soulmates rarely work out in the end, that's just how life has become. You most likely aren't going to be like your parents," Yamaguchi said, "And you're over sixteen, there's barely any hope that you'll find that special someone,"

"I'm just a late bloomer! I'll get a mark one day and then I won't rest until I find the person with the matching mark!" Hinata declared.

Even after meeting lots of new people through volleyball Hinata still didn't have a mark, maybe he and his soulmate were just too different to cross paths, opposites attract after all. It was always a thing on camps or after matches to ask the other team about their marks, just in case two people had a match, each time Hinata had to painfully admit that he was markless. Each time he said that one day he'd find his soulmate. Although Hinata couldn't hear or see them, he could sense all the pitied looks and comments he got, "Poor thing's still holding onto nothing," "I don't want to be the one to make him lose hope, but he needs to learn," "To not even get a soul mark,". None of the other teams had a member without a soul mark, there were those that had already found their soulmates; those who were searching; those who were waiting; and those who rejected it completely, but never another who didn't even have a mark.

Hinata had learnt to move past it, volleyball was more important anyway, so he ignored the small fire still burning inside him as he strove to be better. In the end all the work payed off as Karasuno made it to nationals, Hinata was excited, he got to play on the same court as the small giant did, but he'd also get an even bigger chance of finding his soulmate. There were going to be so many different teams at nationals, which meant so many different players to make eye contact with, and maybe, just maybe, one of them would create a mark. Hinata shook his head, he couldn't get distracted looking for a possibly non-existent soulmate, he had to focus on winning matches and making sure the Battle at the Trash Heap happened, that he played on the court for as long as possible, love had no place in that.

Karasuno had won their first match against Tsubakihara, and like usual everyone had to do the marks business, "I'm markless," Hinata admitted as usual, it had become his token phrase by this point, something that he'd grown used to saying, "But I'm sure I'll get one soon, and then I'll find my soulmate," he added his regular line of hope, which he only half believed at this point. 

Hinata made his way over to the T-shirt stand to get a "way of the ace" T-shirt just like Bokuto. "Are they your teammates Kageyama?" someone asked. Hinata turned around to see who it was as Kageyama replied with a yes. Hinata stared at the slightly taller boy. He was going to prove that he was better.

Later that day the team returned to where they were staying and Hinata excused himself to go to the bathroom, his chest had hurt for some of the day so he was going to take some pain killers, he didn't want the team see him struggle to swallow them. Hinata grabbed the pain killers and some cooling gel, just in case he had pulled a muscle or something similar. Hinata took the pain killers, and lifted up his top to put the gel on when he saw it. Two feathers, one black and one white intertwining to become one. It was beautiful. Hinata smiled, he finally had his soul mark, now who was it? Hinata stared at himself in the mirror as he tried to figure out who it could be, he had seen so many people that day that it could have been any of them. It couldn't have been anyone from Tsubakihara because they all said that they had their marks. During Fukurodani's match, Hinata could have accidentally made eye contact with one of the players from the team Fukurodani was playing. Or anyone in the crowd, there were just too many people that it could have been. What would Kageyama say? He would probably mock Hinata for being so careless as to not know who his soul mark belonged to. He couldn't tell his teammates! But just who could it be? Why did Hinata care so much? Wasn't volleyball more important to him?

Hoshiumi was getting changed when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it couldn't be. All this time he had been proud of being markless, and now someone had destroyed that for him. He was freaking out, who was it? Who did he need to beat up for ruining his life for him? What if he teammates suddenly walked in on him? That was right, he needed to hid this, then he could deal with it later, when there was no chance of anyone walking in on him.

Finally the time had come and Hinata got to challenge his greatest rival, only instead he didn't, he collapsed in the middle of the match and was sent off the court. In the end Kamomedai won and the two teams exchanged mark information. "I'm proudly markless!" Hoshiumi declared.

"Hinata missed the one mark sharing that he'd actually enjoy," Sugawara commented, "Meeting a fellow markless person," 

"Yeah it would have changed everything for him," Sawamura whispered back.

"So what about your number ten? Does he have a mark?" Hirugami asked.

"Hinata's actually markless as well," Sawamura said for Hinata.

"Oh," all of Kamomedai said in surprise, Hoshiumi's eyes widened. He remembered that he had made eye contact with Hinata, they were staring at each other, it was hard not to. Both were supposedly markless, he hadn't told his team, it was equally likely that Hinata hadn't either. There weren't many markless people at nationals, so it really limited down the possibilities of who it could be and Hinata made the most sense.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hoshiumi asked Kageyama.

"Who?" Kageyama asked.

"Hinata," Hoshiumi grumbled.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, "I don't get why you care though,"

"I don't care! I'm just being a decent player," Hoshiumi shouted as he stormed off, well that could have gone better. Why did he even care? If anything Hinata had inconvenienced him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hirugami asked Hoshiumi, "You've been off your game the past two days. Is something bothering you?" 

"No there's nothing bothering me, why do you ask?" Hoshiumi replied.

"Well you seem, I don't know, out of it," Hirugami stated.

"I've been fine, never better," Hoshiumi spat.

"Something's bothering you. Is it the fact that Hinata's also markless? You know that you're not the only markless person, right? Or is it just hearing everyone else talk about their marks that's making you secretly jealous," Hirugami asked.

"I couldn't care less. Never have never will. I won't let fate determine who I'm with. Those with marks can do their soulmate business elsewhere, I couldn't care less. As for Hinata, good for him, but it still doesn't bother me whether he had a mark or not," Hoshiumi said before walking off, Hirugami grabbed him by his shirt, causing him to see Hoshiumi's chest.

"When did you get it?" Hirugami asked in shock.

"What?" Hoshiumi shouted. 

"Your soul mark," Hirugami pointed to the left side of Hoshiumi's chest.

"Just a couple of days ago," Hoshiumi mumbled.

"So that's what's been bothering you," Hirugami said, "Admit it, all this time you were jealous of everyone else and just hid it well,"

"No! This person's ruined my life! I don't even know who they are and they ruined it!" Hoshiumi shouted.

"Because they stared at you not knowing that you were each other's soulmates," Hirugami raised his eyebrow, "You're blaming them for ruining your life, when you equally made eye contact,"

"What?" Hoshiumi said defeated.

"You're not annoyed that they ruined their life, you're annoyed that you don't know who they are, whether you love them or not," Hirugami pointed out.

"Of course I don't love them, that'd be stupid! I'm never letting fate pull my strings," Hoshiumi said.

"Still you want to know who they are. Any suspicions?" Hirugami teased Hoshiumi.

"No," Hoshiumi lied, even if it was actually true, Hirugami would laugh at Hoshiumi for even suggesting that it was Hinata, whose team confirmed that he was markless.

"Let me have another look at it. Your soul mark actually says a lot about who your soulmate is," Hirugami said.

"Can we not do it so publicly!" Hoshiumi hissed as the two made their way to a toilet cubicle where Hirugami took off Hoshiumi's top.

"Two feathers, white and black, becoming one," Hirugami said.

"So what does that mean genius?" Hoshiumi said, looking away from Hirugami in an attempt to hide his vulnerability. Why did he care about this mysterious person anyway? If he wanted to beat them up, then he wouldn't feel this uncomfortable about it. Did he really not want Hirugami to know who it was? No, why would Hoshiumi want to keep a stranger to himself?

"Well the becoming one, shows that your differences will bring you together - which explains the black and white. The feathers, I'm not so sure about, perhaps to show that you are different and the same. You're both free spirits who do your own thing?" Hirugami began to analyse the mark.

"So we're birds?" Hoshiuimi asked.

"No," Hirugami shook his head, "It's not that simple, it's a symbol, not a literal fact,"

"So not literal birds. Maybe they have a great jumping reach?" Hoshiumi suggested.

"Why do you think that you're soul mark will symbolise jumping reaches?" Hirugami face palmed.

"Well we met here at nationals... I think," Hoshiumi said, "So they probably play volleyball,"

"Maybe," Hirugami said, "But it could also be someone in the stands, who probably doesn't have a high jumping reach,"

"Maybe it's like a seagull and a blackbird," Hoshiumi suggested.

"It's not directly linked to birds!" Hirugami sighed, "One of the difference is going to be how your brains work, good luck to them dealing with your simple mindedness,"

"But people say I resemble a seagull. Maybe they resemble like a blackbird... Or a crow," Hoshiumi said, realising that Karasuno were known as the crows. It was definitely Hinata.

"A crow? Like Karasuno... All of them apart from Hinata have marks, unless they suddenly announced it to everyone when they first got it, then they probably already had their marks," Hirugami reasoned, Hoshiumi ran through all the possibilities:

Number 1 - was soulmates with number 2

Number 2 - was soulmates with number 3

Number 3 - has a mark 

Number 4 - has a mark

Number 5 - has a mark, but already found his soulmate - unclear whether they are dating

Number 6 - has a mark

Number 7 - has a mark

Number 8 - has a mark

Kageyama - if it was him, then Hoshiumi would have gotten a mark during the camp instead

Hinata - who Hoshiumi thought it could have been

Number 11 - has a mark, but hides it

Number 12 - has a mark, but is shy about it

"Maybe number twelve," Hoshiumi said, "I passed Hinata and number twelve on the first day, along with Kageyama but it can't be him because I already knew him, if Hinata is markless then it can't be him,"

"He was quite shy about his mark," Hirugami said.

"Perhaps because he just got it," Hoshiumi suggested, why was he so desperately trying to make sure that it wasn't Hinata, it wouldn't matter who it was, Hoshiumi still wasn't going to love them.

"I think you have an idea of who it is," Hirugami said, "But you're too scared to admit it because you're scared that they won't love you back,"

"You wish! I don't care who it is, it could be the best person in the entire world and I couldn't care less," Hoshiumi protested, "So then it's settled number twelve is my soulmate, who I'm going to ignore anyway!"

"I don't think he was shy about it because he just got it. The way eleven and twelve looked at each other when they said that they had their marks, it's as if they both knew the other's mark. Perhaps they're soulmates but don't want the rest of the team to know," Hirugami explained.

"So there goes the Karasuno theory," Hoshiumi said, "It's just creepy! I don't like it! Knowing that I was designed for someone and that they were designed for me!"

"I know you well enough to know that you want to be someone's everything," Hirugami said.

"No I don't," Hoshiumi protested.

"You want to be just right for someone, but you're scared that they'll dismiss you and not accept you. Then when you learnt about soulmates and then you never got a mark so you assumed that you would never be perfect for someone anyway," Hirugami said, "So now when you found out that you are perfect for someone, something that you've always wanted, you're scared that they'll reject you and that the one person that you were made for doesn't want you. You're scared that if you find out who it is, and one of you doesn't accept the other, that there's no-one else that can love you,"

"Idiot! I'm not scared!" Hoshiumi huffed, "Something stupid like love would never phase me,"

"So why do you care about who it is?" Hirugami asked, "If you didn't care about falling in love with them, then not knowing who they are would be beneficial for you,"

"Because it's annoying not knowing who!" Hoshiumi vented, "Who was the one that did this to my body? Who was the one that made me break my vow of never getting a soul mark? Who's the one that's not leaving my thoughts alone?"

"You're in love Hoshiumi," Hirugami said, "Constantly thinking about them, wanting to know more - that's love,"

"But!" Hoshiumi shouted in protest.

"You're in love with your soulmate, and you're scared that they don't love you back," Hirugami said, "Well come on, some of the team are coming to see if Karasuno's ten is okay, are you joining us?"

"I'm not scared or in love Hirugami," Hoshiumi said, "And I guess that I should join you," Hoshiumi wasn't scared, that was a laughable thought - him? Scared? He was going to face his supposed soulmate head on and show them that he didn't need their love. Maybe he'd even find out that it wasn't Hinata.

Hinata woke up in a bed, "He's up," someone said. Hinata looked around himself, everyone was crowding him. The Kamomedai match, that's what happened.

"Did we win?" Hinata asked.

"No," the team replied. Soon they all left except Kageyama.

"Kageyama," Hinata called out, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Kageyama asked, confused, "It doesn't matter, some of Kamomedai are here,"

"My mark!" Hinata exclaimed, not hearing the second part, "I got it two days ago! I don't know who it is, but I'm sure that they're amazing!" Hoshiumi's eyes lit up, it was basically confirmation.

"Yeah right, I bet you're lying," Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Nuh'uh!" Hinata protested, "A black feather and a white one! It's cooler than yours too!" Hirugami nudged Hoshiumi who scowled at him.

"Unlikely story!" Kageyama rolled his eyes again, "As you can see he's perfectly fine," Kageyama announced to Kamomedai.

"Next time," Hinata said, staring at Hoshiumi, "I'll win!"

"I'd like to see you try," Hoshiumi scoffed.

"So apart from you lying about your mark - or lack of it, you two are the same," Kageyama said, "Short and markless,"

"Hey!" Hinata took his top off and threw it at Kageyama, "It does exist!" Hoshiumi's heart beat even faster than he knew it could, it was the exact same as his. After everyone said their get wells Kamomedai began to leave, "Wait! Hoshiumi, can I talk to you?" Hoshiumi turned around, no was what he wanted to say.

"Sure," Hoshiumi agreed as his team left him alone.

"You need to go too Kageyama!" Hinata said as Kageyama left the room throwing Hinata's top back at him, once Kageyama left Hinata turned his focus to Hoshiumi, "I've never met someone else who's markless, and then when I do, I'm no longer markless,"

"So your team weren't lying," Hoshiumi said as he sat down next to Hinata.

"No, I've only told Kageyama just then," Hinata confessed, "So what was it like for you?"

"I prefer it. I'm not constricted by this so called fate," Hoshiumi said, "Although the pitying looks and comments I could live without,"

"How they treat you like it's an incurable disease," Hinata said, "Yeah it sucks," Hinata looked at his mark, "But I've always wanted one, my parents were soulmates so maybe it comes from that,"

"If you find them, um, what would you think of them?" Hoshiumi asked.

"I'd think that they were perfect," Hinata said, "And I'd be over the moon if they loved me back,"

"So you would love someone you just met because they're your soulmate?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Well, we're both made for each other, so why not," Hinata shrugged, "One day I'll find out who my soulmate is, and I just know that I'll love them,"

"Can I feel it? Your mark?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Sure," Hinata replied as he guided Hoshiumi's hand over his chest.

"It feels just like a feather," Hoshiumi said.

"Really?" Hinata said curiously, "So if you never get your soul mark, then who would you go for?"

"Even if I got it, I still wouldn't go for them. Who I would go for, they'd be someone who could keep up with my energy, but also have a quieter side. It'd be nice if we'd be able to challenge each other with no impacts on our relationship. Oh and they'd have to play volleyball too," Hoshiumi answered.

"So even if you get a soul mark, you won't go for them?" Hinata asked.

"I think so, I don't know though, I don't have it. It would depend on the person," Hoshiumi replied, "I wouldn't accept them just because they're my soulmate. I'd like to get to know them first,"

"What's your favourite food? I love meat buns!" Hinata asked.

"Kappa Ebisen Plum Flavor," Hoshiumi replied.

"So do you have any players who have soulmates in other schools?" Hirugami asked Kageyama as they waited for the other two to finish.

"No," Kageyama replied.

"We did last year, it was quite funny because they found each other at nationals as both wanted to show off their sign, not realising that they were matching," Hirugami said, laughing at the memory.

"Huh, they went silent," Kageyama said, "You could just about hear them before,"

"So can I see your non-existent mark?" Hinata asked, "I've only ever seen my unmarked chest,"

"The thing is," Hoshiumi said, "Just like you... Mine appeared a few days ago. How did you tell Kageyama so confidently? Hirugami only found out about mine by mistake,"

"Well Kageyama's mark was really lame, and mine looked cooler, so I wanted to boast about it to annoy him," Hinata replied, "Come on! I want to see it now! How cool is it?" 

"Um," Hoshiumi replied awkwardly until Hinata sat up and pulled his top off, "Hey!" the two stared at each other in silence.

"Are you two okay?" Hirugami asked as he and Kageyama entered the room.

"You're perfect," Hinata said to Hoshiumi.

"Really?" Hoshiumi asked in surprise.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Hinata asked, "But I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready," Hoshiumi looked at Hinata in awe, he really was perfect.

"Nah, I don't like waiting," Hoshiumi replied, "Do you want to feel it?" Hinata immediately did that.

"It does feel soft like feathers!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh," Kageyama said as the two realised that the other two were in fact okay.

"I thought you said that you'd never love your soulmate," Hirugami teased Hoshiumi.

"Shut it!" Hoshiumi snapped, clearly flustered.

Another decade had passed and Hinata and Hoshiumi were happily married with their adopted child.

"Dada, Papa, what's that strange thing on both your hearts?" their daughter asked.

"That's our soul marks," the two replied synchronously.


End file.
